


ngibambe ngqi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	ngibambe ngqi

Ozithobile akazange athule umzuzu. Bekufanele uvale umlomo wakhe ekuqaleni kohambo. Kepha uma ukwenze manje - uzozwa kuphela ukwaneliseka, kube sengathi unqobile, kanti uBrienne ubengeke amjabulise. Kuyo, futhi ukugcabha okungaphezu kwesilinganiso.

Ngakho-ke uqhubeke ngendlela efanayo: wahlabelela izingoma ezindala ezikhuluma nge-chivalry, sengathi unelungelo elithile kuyo, wakhuluma ngobuntwana bakhe obunzima, futhi wachitha nje amahora amaningi ecabanga ngokuzwakalayo ngalokho okwenzeka kulabo bantu abampisholo abangahle enkingeni yabo, wazama ukugxambukela ekubeni msulwa kwakhe. Akukhona ukuthi wayengowokuqala ukumgcona ngale ndlela, kodwa wayenobuhlakani kunabo bonke. Wayebonakala ebanjwe yilombuzo ngokuphelele. Ubuso bakhe obumnandi baphenduka, kungani waba muhle ngokwedlulele - muhle kakhulu kunendlela ayengathanda ngayo.

“Ngiyazithanda lezi zingxoxo ngawe, ntokazi yami,” kusho yena, “nawe?”

Waqhubeka ethule ehamba.

"Njengoba ngikuqonda, kusho ukuthi cha?" Ngeqiniso, ngiphatheke kabi ngabaphilayo. Yini okudingeka yenziwe ukuze uzuze umusa wakho, hmm? Hhayi-ke, woza, ”wamdlalisa ngehlombe,“ Ngitshele, futhi ngizokwenza. ”

“Thula,” kusho ukuthula.

“Hhayi-ke,” amunze kancane amazinyo emoyeni, "angazi kanjani."

“Ngicabange kanjalo,” kuphendula uBrienne edangele, futhi wagxuma intambo ababeboshwe ngayo.

“Uma ufuna ngibe seduze, uLady Brienne, vele ungitshele,” ehleka. Futhi eqhubeka kulo moya, njengokungathi unikela kuye isandla - ukuthatha uhambo, wanezela: - Uyazi, abanye bangibona nginesibindi.

\- Izindinganiso zomuntu ezisobala ngokusobala.

\- Ah! Ukuthinta! Ube nenkani ngokuqhubeka kweminyaka. By indlela, uneminyaka emingaki: amashumi amane? Amashumi amahlanu?

\- Uneminyaka emingaki? - Brienne uphendule, - Ishumi nambili?

\- Hawu! Umama wami uyakwazi ukulwa emuva! Ube nokukhala. "Kepha manje maqondana nedumela lakho." Ake ngikuqinisekise, inhlabamkhosi enhle, ukuthi uma unganquma ukwenza okuthile ngalolu buntombi bakho obungenakunyakaziswa, ngiyavuma, ngisho nesitho sami esinesibindi asimelani nomsebenzi onjalo, kodwa ngisengakwazi ukufaka isandla kuwe ngokwenza into encane isinyathelo esincane kuleso siqondiso. Uma wake wafuna, ake sithi ... ukwanga? Waqala wamhlola umlomo, kuyilapho izindebe zakhe zazithuthumela ngokuhleka komoya.

Impilo yakhe yonke bamhleka. Kepha lokhu bekungasho ukuthi uzokuthwala ukuhlekisa kwale ndoda ephenduka ihlaya yonke into efanele ukuhlonishwa.

UBrienne wayekwazi ukugwema iziteleka:

"Futhi iNdlovukazi uCersei izokubheka kanjani lokhu?"

Ubuso bakhe baba mnyama. UBrienne wayazi lokhu kubukeka: kwakungabantu ababengalindele ukuba abe ngcono kunabo.

“Le nombolo ngeke isebenze,” waklabalaza, futhi bonke ubumnandi baphenduka ngokushesha ezwini lakhe, "Inhlekisa enjalo yemvelo engenangqondo, njengawe, ayifuni ngisho nokuqamba igama likadadewethu." Khumbula lokho, mfazi.

"O, ngixoleleni, Ser Jaime," izwi lakhe lalibanda njengokushisa kwakhe, "bengingafuni ukungcolisa ubumsulwa benkosikazi yakho." Lokho bekungamane kuxolelwe.

Futhi ngale ndlela, ngokushesha wayeka ukuba yinto yokuhlekwa usulu. Manje wayesembheka njengesitha sakhe.

\- Kanjani? Wabuza ngesisa, ngangokunokwenzeka, "Ngeke siqabule? Ngemuva kwalokho saqhubeka."

Walalela, ngokuhlanya, kodwa-ke, ekugcineni, wathula.

*

Ngemuva kwalokho, wacishe wangakhumbula ukuthi kwakukuhle kanjani lapho eyinkinga yakhe yodwa. Iya kanjena ulalele ingxoxo yakhe - ungahle uphuphe ngayo. Bahlala nama-buffoons ama-Bloody hhayi isikhathi eside kangako, izinsuku ezimbalwa kuphela, kepha isikhathi samane sanqamuka. Umzuzwana ngamunye waphenduka iphakade. Ukukhala kukaJaime kwakusazwakala ezindlebeni zakhe, enikela esiswini sakhe, futhi eshaya inhliziyo yakhe.

Wayengaphili neze emlenzeni ovuthayo. Kusukela ngephunga lenyama ebolile, ekuqaleni uBrienne wayekhathazwa, kepha wabe esejwayela. Ubuso bakhe babukhanya ngaphansi kwesandla sakhe, emehlweni weveli, futhi yize ayenokuthula kunangaphambili, akazange ame nhlobo: wayeshintsha okuthile, amagama, ikakhulukazi. Imvamisa, uCersei. "Owesifazane" uvame kakhulu. Futhi okukodwa noma okubili - "iBrienne."

Wageza igazi lakhe, nesihlanzo, nomunyu. Ama-buffoons amphoqa, kodwa wayeyobe esekwenzile ngokwakhe. UJaime Lannister akakwazi ukubizwa ngokuthi yindoda elungile, kepha bekugcwele futhi kubi kakhulu. Ngaphandle kwakhe, wayengasenamuntu ozobambelela kulokhu kuthuka.

Bame ubusuku, futhi enye yezingulube yazilahla ehhashini. Kwakufanele bahambisane, ngoba babeboshwe ngentambo eyodwa.

\- Ubuhle nesilo, - ukuhleka kube yimvula phansi, - Ngiyazibuza ukuthi ubani ontshontsha ubani?

Bonke bavumile ukuthi bona ngokwabo ngeke banakekele ukwenza imali nge "monster", okuthi, okungenani, ibinomgodi endaweni efanele, okusho ukuthi uhlobo oluthile lomqondo lungaphuma. Ngaphambi kwalokhu, uBrienne wabulala abantu kuphela lapho kufanele, kepha manje angathanda ukwenza izimbobo kulaba bantu, ukukhipha ukungena kwabo ngaphakathi. Akukho kufakwa okufanelwe igobolondo elibi kanjalo.

Wadonsa uJaime ngangokusemandleni akhe. Kude nokuphumula, kodwa kuze kube manje hhayi kakhulu ukuze ungezwa amaqhinga abo ngaye. Kulokhu, wayengenakho ukukhetha. Wahlala kamnandi, wabeka ikhanda lakhe ezingubeni. Waqala ukucabanga ngoLady Kay.


End file.
